1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions which are particularly suitable as therapeutics, pharmaceutics, and/or cosmetics. The compositions of the present invention preferably include a peptide or peptide-like compound which simulate the effect of elastin. Preferably, the peptide-like compounds of the present invention are substantially homologous or analogous with a portion of mammalian elastin, even more preferably with fragments of elastin endogenous to the tissue of the mammal being treated. It is preferable that the peptide or peptide-like compound(s) of the present invention are at a therapeutically effective concentration and/or are an active ingredient of a pharmaceutic, therapeutic and/or cosmetic composition. Preferably, the peptide or peptide-like compounds of the present invention are used in conjunction with or combined with other tissue enhancing agents (e.g., exfoliating agents). Another aspect of the present invention is a method of administering the compositions of the present invention to achieve a therapeutic, pharmaceutic, or cosmetic effect.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Elastin, a highly cross-linked complex polypeptide, is a major component of elastic fibers present in the tissue of animals. Elastin is found in most connective tissues in conjunction with collagen and polysaccharides. Relatively large amounts of elastin are also found in the walls of blood vessels, particularly in the arch of the aorta near the heart, as well as in ligaments. Elastin is present in lesser amounts in skin, tendons, and loose connective tissue. In normal mammalian skin, specifically human skin, elastic tissue proteins represent a relatively small fraction of the total dermal proteins, but play a very important role in maintaining the tone, structure, and turgor of the skin.
Elastin fibers are capable of stretching to several times their length and then rapidly returning to their original size upon release of tension. Hence, elastin contributes to the physiological elasticity of tissue. It has been found, for instance, that a loss of elasticity in the skin is associated with decrease in the tone and turgor of the skin. It is speculated that the decrease in skin tone and turgor occurs through degradation of elastin and coflagen. Attempts have been made to use elastin as a cosmetic agent, however, the dense cross-linked structure of elastin makes it very difficult to solubilize. In fact, elastin is only slightly absorbed by the skin and does not penetrate the skin sufficiently to produce substantial benefits. Attempts to solubilize elastin and create cosmetic agents are described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,078.
Retinoids are biologically active compounds involved in essential functions such as vision, embryonic development and the growth and maintenance of normal skin. The art teaches that topical application of skin preparations containing retinoids provides a significant improvement in clinical appearance. Alpha-hydroxy acids, Vitamin C, and salicylic acid are also known skin enhancing agents.
The present invention is directed to compositions which are pharmaceutic, therapeutic, and/or cosmetic in nature. The composition of the present invention preferably modifies or appears to modify the physical characteristics of the tissue to which it is applied.
The compound(s) which best accomplish an increase or apparent increase in tissue elasticity and turgor are ones which correspond to, are analogous to, or are substantially homologous, with portions of elastin. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cpeptidexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpeptide-likexe2x80x9d is not meant to convey any meaning regarding the precursor material or methods utilized to make the compounds. For instance, compounds contemplated within the present invention are those that mimic the action or functionality of the amino acid containing peptides or peptide-like compounds of the present invention. Computational chemistry can be used to predict structure-function relationship, and compounds thus predicted and synthesized may mimic the structure and function of a particular peptide or peptide-like compound disclosed herein. Additionally, the term xe2x80x9celastin peptide fragmentxe2x80x9d in either singular or plural form refers to the fact that the peptide or amino acid sequence being discussed: corresponds to; is the biological equivalent of; is analogous with; or is substantially homologous with, a portion of elastin. The term xe2x80x9celastin peptide fragmentxe2x80x9d is not meant to convey any meaning regarding the source or starting material or method of arriving at the elastin peptide fragment.
It is preferable that the peptides and other skin enhancing agents of the present invention are formulated at an effective concentration within the therapeutic, pharmaceutic or cosmetic composition. The therapeutically effective concentration of peptide or peptide-like compounds is preferably in a range of about 0.0002% to about 90% by weight, more preferably in a range of about 0.05% to about 50% by weight, even more preferably in a range of about 0.5% to about 10%, and even more preferably about 1.5% by weight. The therapeutic composition of the present invention can be formulated as a cosmetic preparation to be applied topically to a patient""s skin, such as in an emulsion, lotion, spray, powder, ointment, cream, or foam or in other suitable pharmaceutical vehicles or carriers commonly known in the art for other types of administration (e.g., oral or subcutaneous). The delivery system of the present invention is preferably a topical delivery system but also may be a subcutaneous, transcutaneous, oral, nasal, aerosol, or patch. The compositions of the present invention have many other applications, for example they may also be used to coat surgical devices such as stents and the like.
The present invention is also directed to a method of enhancing the functionality, tone, turgor, and/or elasticity of the tissue to which it is administered by administrating effective amounts of a peptide to the tissue. When treating skin, the appearance of the skin is enhanced. It is believed that this enhancement is a consequence of improving the elasticity of the skin and the overall appearance. It is preferable that the administration step be comprised of a number of separate steps which are repeated over a predetermined time (e.g., twice daily). It is preferable that the predetermined time exceeds one week of daily administration of the compound, more preferably two weeks, and most preferably at least a month of daily topical application (with twice daily of the peptide administration over the month being even more preferable).
The composition of the present invention preferably includes a peptide selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID 1, SEQ ID 2, SEQ ID 3, SEQ ID 4, SEQ ID 5, SEQ ID 6, SEQ ID 7, SEQ ID 8, SEQ ID 9, SEQ ID 10, SEQ ID 11, SEQ ID 12, SEQ ID 13, SEQ ID 14, SEQ ID 15, SEQ ID 16, SEQ ID 17, SEQ ID 18, SEQ ID 19, SEQ ID 20, SEQ ID 21, SEQ ID 22, SEQ ID 23, SEQ ID 24, SEQ ID 25, SEQ ID 26, SEQ ID 27, SEQ ID 28, SEQ ID 29, SEQ ID 30, SEQ ID 31, SEQ ID 32, SEQ ID 33, SEQ ID 34, SEQ ID 35, SEQ ID 36, SEQ ID 37, SEQ ID 38, SEQ ID 39, SEQ ID 40, SEQ ID 41, SEQ ID 42, SEQ ID 43, SEQ ID 44, SEQ ID 45, SEQ ID 46, SEQ ID 47, SEQ ID 48, SEQ ID 49, SEQ ID 50, SEQ ID 51, SEQ ID 52, SEQ ID 53, SEQ ID 54, SEQ ID 55, SEQ ID 56, SEQ ID 57, SEQ ID 58, SEQ ID 59, SEQ ID 60, SEQ ID 61, SEQ ID 62, SEQ ID 63, SEQ ID 64, SEQ ID 65, SEQ ID 66, SEQ ID 67, SEQ ID 68, SEQ ID 69, SEQ ID 75, SEQ ID 71, SEQ ID 72, SEQ ID 73, SEQ ID 74 and SEQ ID 75 and their biological equivalents.
Further, the composition of the present invention may be suitable as a therapeutic, pharmaceutic or cosmetic to enhance elastin production and may also be used to treat a variety of diseases or conditions selected from the group consisting of conditions or diseases of the skin, tendons, sheaths and/or bone, hair, lip, back or spine, brain or nervous system, autoimmune system, lungs, muscle, joints, nails, blood vessels/lymphatics, breast, cartilage, ear, eye, genito-urinary tract, gastrointestinal tract, immunologic systems, ulcerative, blood vessels/heart (e.g. hypertension), and other body systems.